I think I Might Love You
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: Kazu Finds out about Agi and Aki and tells Ikki who just HAS to start trouble. WARNINGS:: Rated M for swearing, Yaoi  boxboy , and uberly cute! Please R&R!


**hellow everyone! Don't think I'm not contineing my other story cuz I am but, this just came to me with I was watching a kh vid on youtube. Weird I know but, whatever. I LOVE AIR GEAR! Especially AgixAki! I just wished they continued the anime! but o well. On with the story now! ::**

"Ikki! Your home!" Said Akito with a child-like grin on his face. Running over to give him a hug, Akito jumped up from his spot next to Ume on the couch, who was to into the drama that is _'Ouran High School Host Club'_.

Not in the mood to deal with Akito's affection for him, Ikki spat out, "Get off!" using more force than needed and pushing Akito to the floor, bringing signs of tears to the smaller boys eye. "Shit! Akito, I'm sorry! I'm just tired and wasn't expecting you to come running at me. I didn't mean to push you.. Don't cry. Please?" Now kneeling near Akito, trying to help him up.

The blue haired boy just shook him off and got up on his own. "I-it's okay.. Me and Agito were about to go out anyways... Sorry for glomping you." Akito said as he turned to walk out the door, tears still in his eye but, refusing to fall.

"Akito, I..."

"Just let him go, Ikki..." Ume said not taking her eyes from the TV.

_**'FUCK! I'm gonna kill that damn Crow for making you cry!'**_

"No Agito! There's no need. Please... It was my fault."

_**'Argh...! Fine. Fuck. If he does it again, that pile of shit's ass is mine you hear me?'**_

"Okay.." Akito replied to his other half as he neared a across it, towards the woods on the other side, Akito entered a small path, hidden among the trees. "Do you think anyone'll catch us coming here?"

_**'How the fuck should I know? If anyone does I'll beat the Shit outta them! I don't give a fuck who it is! This is OUR escape! Just mine and yours.'**_

"Hehehe... I really like this place too."Moving back the last set of leaves, Akito stepped out into a clearing. At the end of the clearing sat a small area covered by a plastic tarp, with a chair, blankets, a table, and an ice chest."It's been awhile, huh?" crossing the way, he sat in the chair that had obviously been used many times before.

'_**Haven't been back here since moving in with that fucking Crow.'**_

"Mhmm!" reaching over to grab a blanket, Akito snuggled in his chair and embraced its warmth.

The blue-haired duo talked for a few hours until Akito finally passed out from exhaustion. Agito stayed silent, sitting at the bottom of their shared mind, watching his other sleep. _**'I lo-... I can't live without you, Akito..'**_ Mumbling in his sleep, Akito replied "I love you too... Agi.." with a sleepy smile on his face.

Little did the two know, Kazu was wondering out late that night, practicing on his AT's, when he saw a certain blue-haired boy talking to himself. He knew by the smile on his face that it must have been Akito and not Agito, so he decided to follow, knowing Akito wouldn't rip his intestines out with his bare-hands for following him.

Hiding in the trees, Kazu silently followed them, staying close enough to here half of the conversation.

"-was my fault." _'What? What was his fault?' _He listened further to try and figure this puzzle out. Unfortunately all he got was silence and then Akito weakly saying, "Okay.." _'Whatever.. I'll just go..' _but, as Kazu was scooting back to leave he heard Akito say, "Do you think anyone'll catch us coming here?" This piped his interest again, and came closer to find out just what was going on in the boys head. _'They're going into the forest?' _Kazu followed anyways finding a nice little hideout of which he assumed Akito and Agito used to frequent often by the looks of its use.

"Hehehe... I really like this place too. It's been awhile, huh?" nothing really eventful happened after that but, the blond stayed anyways just in case. Which he was glad for when he heard Akito say, "I love you too... Agi..." _'Who the hell is Agi? Does Akito have a girl friend? NO WAY! I mean sure a lot of girl's in class like hi-Wait a miniute… Does Agi mean Agito? IS AKITO IN LOVE WITH AGITO! _Kazu zoomed out of there, already on his way to Ikki's to share what he had just discovered.

"Good morning Ikki!" said Akito as he yawned, entering the school on Monday morning. He walked over to a desk and laid down, planning to fall asleep.

Remembering what Kazu had told him last night, Ikki walked over to the blunette with a suspicious grin on his face. "Hey, Akito... where were you last night?"

Without opening his eye, Akito simply said, "Out." and turned over into a more comfortable position.

"Uh huh... You seem quite tired lately, something you and Agito been up to?"

*yawn* "Nu uh... just practicing and talking..." *yawn* "Can I go to *yawn* sleep now?"

Grabbing Akito by his collar, Ikki picked him up and started to head for the door, leading to the roof. "Nope! We're going to have a little chat, you and I."

Waving his arms dramatically, Akito whined, "NOOO! I'm tired! I want SLEEP~!"

Ikki had started to throw the small boy over his shoulder but, right before the boy touched his shoulder, he punched Ikki in the jaw. "What the- Akito- Oh, Shit!"

"Leave him the FUCK alone, Crow boy! Why the fuck did you wake me up, you little Shit? And don't make Akito do shit he doesn't want to do! You got me, fagot? FUCK YOU!" and Agito stormed off towards the roof. Before he had a chance to open the door though, Ikki had grabbed ahold of the shorter's arm, turning him around. Agito gave him a death glare at the contact.

"What the fuck do you want now, Crow"

Raising his hands in surrender, Ikki backed up a few steps. "I just wanted to ask you a question, Jeez!"

"Fuck off…" Turning back around, Agito started to continue to the roof, but A quiet voice in his head stopped him

_**'Agi… Just answer his question.'**_

"Ugh! Why the fuck should I talk to him! He's a fucking dumbass!"

Ikki looked at him weird; Agito flipped him the bird and focused again on the voice.

_**'Pleeeeeeeeeease? For me?'**_

Sighing, Agito turned back towards the boy, "Make it fast or I'm leaving."

A look of shock came across the spiked one's face, but was quickly diminished. "Uhm… this is gonna be weird to ask, but do- do you lo- like… no. Do you love Akito?"

His face turned beat red. For the first time in the boy's life, he felt like his face was on fire. As he tried to form a coherent response, he heard Akito laughing softly in his mind.

_**'Uhm, Agi I think you'd better let me reply.'**_

Nodding, Agito slowly lifted his slightly shaking fingers and slid the eye patch over and across his eye, giving the master controls to his other.

"Hi Ikki!"

"Uhm… Hey, so he ran away, huh?"

"Mhmm. And to answer your question, yes. He loves me very much! He just doesn't feel comfortable with saying it much."

Giving the boy a weird look, Ikki replied, "Sooo, do you guys like do anything sexual?"

Akito nodded his head vigorously. "Yea! I kiss him all the time!"

_**'That's not really what he meant by that Akito…'**_

Crunching his face a little, Akito said, "Well then what did he mean?"

"Huh?"

"What? Oh, sorry! I wasn't talking to you."

"It's okay… So, like, how?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you guys… kiss and stuff?"

"Oh! That's easy! I just lay down somewhere and go to sleep! Then I just appear in my mind with Agi standing right next to me!"

"That's… nice…"

"Ikki? What's wrong?"

"Uhm… isn't that, kinda like incest?"

_**'What the fuck is he getting at!"**_

Looking slightly away, Akito responded to his other, "Shhh, Agi! Let Ikki explain." Looking back to his companion, the boy asked, "What do you mean, Ikki?"

Looking more than slightly uncomfortable, Ikki said, "Well, You two are the same person right? So wouldn't that be like incest? Or well that's more like masturbation, really… What I'm saying is, don' you see anything wrong with you two being together?"

"Th- there's something wrong with me loving Agi?"

"Well, not wrong, but isn't it a bit disturbing?"

"I- I don't think so…"

"Well, it is."

When Akito started to cry, Agito got pissed. _**'Let me out! I'ma kick his fucking ass for saying that! Let me out Akito!**_

Shaking a bit, Akito lifted his hand to wipe the tears out of his face. "N-no Agi, i-it's f-fine. I-I'll be al-alright."

After seeing his friend start crying, Ikki instantly felt bad. "Akito, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I just thought it was weird is all, I'm sorry!"

"I- I told you I'm fine! And Agi, i-it's okay! Please stop yelling. It's hurting my head."

_**'Ugh. Come on. Let's leave this joint.'**_

"O- Okay. B- bye Ikki." Akito then ran out the door and up to the roof.

After switching the eye patch over, Agito laid down in the shade of a building and went into the back of their mind.

Seeing Akito down with his head in his arms, shaking, Agito walked over to him. After sitting down, he lifted the nicer of the two's head and pulled it down into his lap.

_**"A- Agi… Is-… Is it really wrong for us to be together?"**_

Stroking the others head, Agito replied, _**"No! Fuck that Crow! He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. If anything's wrong with us being together then I don't give a shit and will beat the living snot outta anyone who so much as thinks that! I'm fucking serious, Akito! You just watch me- Wait. When the hell were we a couple?"**_

_** "Way to kill the moment, Agi! You're lucky I love you."**_

_** "Yea… Well if you stopped, it'd kill me."**_

Giggling, the sweeter climbed up and kissed the other.

_** "Mmmmmmmm... you're comfortable and tasty, Agi!"**_ said Akito, laying back down and scooting closer, grabbing onto one of Agito's thigh to bring them closer.

_**"Really? Then try this."**_ Agito laid down and pulled Akito over him to were Akito's head was on his chest and arms encircled his neck, while their legs intertwined.

Agito lifted the other's head slightly to look at him, and then leaned forward, kissing him. Akito moaned slightly when he felt a tongue probe his bottom lip. After gaining entrance, the bottom one began to explore his other's mouth. Pulling apart, tiny groans of displeasure could be heard from both.

_**"Hehehe... This is really comfortable!"**_ Akito said, with his cute smile, tightening his arms around Agito's neck. He giggled when Agito wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his blue hair.

_**"I… I think I'm in love with you."**_

_** "I know!"**_

_** "Good. G'night."**_

_** "Night Agi!"**_

Kazu was defiantly right about them.


End file.
